I'm Yours
by crazy4u
Summary: When they were five, they made a promise. 11 years later, she came back to him, only both had forgotten all about it. And a new promise comes to bind them together. How will two opposite people cope with this? [RukawaXOC]
1. Guardian Angel

Hi ya all! This is my first attempt to write a romance story in Slam Dunk ok? Read and Review. Tell me what you think of it, and maybe some ideas from you as well? Ok, then, enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: slamdunkisnotmine.

****

**Prologue-Guardian Angel**

The little boy had fallen off his bike. He looked around for his big brother, he wasn't there. The boy cried. His knee was bleeding and he was afraid he was lost. He cried even harder, hoping someone would find him and treat his wounds.

"Don't cry. Your brother will come, don't worry", a voice whispered in his head. He stopped crying and tried to find the source of the voice, "who's that?" His question wasn't replied, but there were small laughter played in his mind, "See? He's coming to fetch you. I told you so."

The little boy lifted his head and saw his big brother coming towards him. There were no whispers in his head as his brother carried him home. It was also gone when his mother treated his wound. The five year old found that he was missed the voice, especially the laughter. The voice made him feel better, and now he longed to hear it again.

* * *

He was scared. He backed away from the pack of wild dogs. "B-bad dogs!!", he shouted. He couldn't back away anymore; his back was leaning on a wall. He looked around the dark alley. No one was there to help him, he had lost track of his family again. "Help me," he was pleading. "Somebody, please!" he screamed, his voice full of pain and fear as the mad dogs attacked him. 

A few seconds after he screamed, a little girl appeared next to him. The boy was curled up into a fetal position, whimpering and crying. Gasping in fear, the girl knelt down next to him. The dogs quickly backed off, sensing that she wasn't a regular being. She let out a small cry when she saw all the blood and cuts on the boy.

The girl sobbed, throwing herself onto the shaking body. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She carefully hugged the body under her.

After a few moments, the boy's body slowed it's shaking and began to uncurl. He knew her voice, he felt his heart lighten, recognizing the warmth on, and in him. He felt her power flow through him, easing his pain and healing some of the more major injuries.

He looked at her. Her deep green eyes were full with tears. Sensing the little boy's gaze, she stopped healing and hugs him again. "I'm really sorry. I know I should've been here sooner."

The boy pushed her off, confused. "Who are you?" he asked. The little girl looked at him in disbelief, her green eyes widened. Then she laughed the same exact laugh he had heard before. "How embarrassing. I haven't introduced myself to you". She wiped away her tears and stood in front of him. At that moment, the boy scanned carefully the girl standing in front of him. She had short dark brown hair and big green eyes. She grinned cutely at the boy, who was shocked at her transparency. "Hi! My name's Akie."

"Wha...what are you? I can see through you!"

Akie lost her smile. "I'm your guardian angel, silly!" The little boy went up to her and pushed his hand through her. "Don't do that! It tickles!!" the little girl laughed.

"Why are you here?" the boy questioned. "I'm going to protect you!" The girl smiled proudly at him. "Why am I special?" The girl laughed. "Everyone gets a guardian angel when they're five years old. Grown ups called us 'imaginary friends'". She explained. "Oh," the boy answered.

The girl extended her hand, "Come on, and let's get out of here"; she told him and pulled him away from the alley. "Let's go play at the park" the girl suggested. The boy followed her, "Are we gonna be friends? I don't really have many friends, but I like you" the boy told her. The girl laughed, "Of course we're friends!!"

* * *

"So my dad and my brother want me to play basketball", the boy told his angel. They were at their favourite spot, at the park under a shady tree. "You don't want to?" The girl asked as she played with a fallen leaf. 

The boy shook his head. "I don't like it". The girl smiled at him, "But you haven't tried it yet. Remember when you first rode your bike and you fell? You told your mom you don't wanna ride a bike again, but after a few try, you grew fond of it"

The boy thought for a moment, and then he smiled. "Yeah. So you think if I try playing basketball, I might like it?" The girl nodded. "Hm…I guess I'll give it a try then." He smiled at her. The boy turned his head and watched his older brother playing basketball. "Oniisan!" he shouted. His brother dropped the ball and looked at him, and then he walked towards the little boy.

The little boy stood up. He looked at his 'angel'. "You wanna join us?" he asked her. She shook her head, "No, I have to go up, they're calling me. I'll see you tonight okay?" The boy nodded. He watched as his guardian flew up to the sky and vanished.

"What is it?" his brother asked. "I wanna play basketball!" he shouted. The brother looked at him, surprised. Yesterday he had tried to persuade him to play but the younger brother shouted at him, telling him no. And now, suddenly his little brother tells him he wants to play. He squatted, so he could meet his little brother's big blue eyes, "Why the change of mind?" he asked him, smiling.

The boy shrugged. "It looks fun". His brother smiled and holds his little brother's hand as they walked back towards the court. "I'll teach you everything you need to know about basketball, okay?" he told the younger sibling. The boy nodded.

* * *

Days passed, and Akie was always by his side. She became a pleasant constant in his small life. If he needed someone to talk to, she was there to listen.

Everyday, the little boy and his brother would go to the park. The angel would follow him from behind, making sure he was safe from any harm. Sometimes when the brother was playing basketball with his friends, they would play together and joined by other kids. For some reason the other kids could see the angel.

One night as the boy lied down on his bed, he called his guardian angel. She appeared a few seconds later, smiling at him. "Hey" she greeted him. "What are you doing?" he asked her. "I was talking to a new kid up in heaven."

The boy looked at her in amazement, "really?" The angel nodded. "Yup, she had died from a sickness and now she has become the new member in heaven." "Wow", the boy said in amazement. "Can you tell her I said hi?"

"Of course", she replied him. "What is she going to do then?"

The little girl thought. "I think she's probably gonna become a guardian angel" "Like you?" the boy asked. The girl nodded. Suddenly the boy's face change. He looked at her sadly, "so, um… how did you die?" the boy asked.

The girl was shocked to receive the question, but she knew one day he might ask her.

The girl smiled. "Actually I'm not dead." The boy's eyes widened, "you're not?" The girl shook her head, "I'm at a hospital far away, and I'm in a coma". The boy looked confused, "what's a coma?"

"It's like sleeping for a long, long time."

"How did you get it?"

"I was hit by a car a long time ago."

"Didn't you have your guardian angel?"

The girl shook her head. "That's why when I was in a coma, 'they' asked me if I wanted to become a guardian angel and look after a person so something bad won't happen to him", the angel looked at him. The boy smiled. "Thank you for protecting me"

The boy thought for a moment, "B-but," his face changed again. "That means, that one day you're gonna leave me?"

The girl nodded weakly. "No, no, no!! You can't leave me!!" the boy's eyes were filled with tears. "Oh no, please don't ask anymore" she went up to the boy and hugged him. "Shhh", she said trying to calm him down.

The boy looked at her. Akie wiped the tears on his face. "Listen, one day I am going to leave you, and so are the other guardian angels. Our job is to protect young children, and when they're big enough, they won't need us, so that is why we have to go."

"But I need you."

"I need you too, but think about the other younger children when you're a grown up. Who are going to look after them? You don't want something bad to happen to them like what happened to me, do you?"

"…no"

"That's why we have to leave. We have to take care of the younger kids."

"But you're sleeping. What if you wake up?"

The girl suddenly stopped from talking and cocked her head to the side, as if she was listening to something. She noticed that the boy was looking at her; she smiled at him, still listening intently.

"Akie?"

She smiled at him, "I have to go"

"Go? Go where?"

She looked a little worried. "To heaven. I've...I've got to report in for a bit."

By now, the boy was looking a bit worried too. "How long will you be gone?"

"Tell you what, you go to sleep and I'll see you the next morning okay?"

The boy nodded, "okay" He was getting tired and sleepy. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead before vanishing into the sky.

The boy looked up for a moment, and then fell asleep.

* * *

"Good morning sweetie"

The boy opened his eyes slowly. "Hi, mommy" he smiled.

The older woman extended her arms and picked up the little boy. "Come, breakfast is ready"

As she carried him down, the little boy called up his angel.

He waited, but she didn't come. _Maybe she's sleeping_, he thought.

They reached the dining room to find it occupied with all his family members. "Hey, bro" his brother greeted him, "wanna go play basketball later?"

He weakly nodded. "Reiji, you're not gonna spend your whole day playing with him are you?" his mother asked, sipping her milk. "You promised you'd go visit grandpa today. You're the only one who hasn't visited him for the past two months."

Reiji answered with his mouth full, "That's because I'm busy. I had basketball practices for the game. I'll try to go this afternoon."

His dad spread butter on his toast, "You'd better son"

The boy kept calling his angel. His mother noticed her son's silence behavior. "What's wrong honey?" Now the whole family was looking at him. He shook his head, "I'm just sleepy." His mother nodded, understanding.

"Mom, my science group is having another meeting at Mouri's place. Can you pick me up from there this evening?" his sister, Sakura asked.

"I can't. I'm going to visit a friend. Her daughter is at a hospital, I'll be home by 8." The mother answered. "Isn't it Yoshida's kid?" the dad asked. She nodded. Sakura sighed. "Dad? Can you pick me up?"

The dad thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so. But you have to tell me where Mouri's house is." Sakura's face lit up. "Yeah sure. I just don't want to take the bus. The people there creeps me out."

Reiji snorted, "You're the creep". Sakura gave Reiji a glare, "say that again and I'll stuff sashimi down your throat" she threatens him, and it worked as Reiji keep quiet.

_Akie, where are you?_ The boy asked, he ignored the whole family. He was worried. Usually Akie would answer him as soon as he called her.

_Could something happen to her?_ The boy asked himself, slowly eating the cereal in front of him.

* * *

He had called her the whole day, but she didn't come.

He was missing her.

Even during his basketball practice with his brother, he didn't pay much attention, and that resulted in a bump from the ball on his forehead.

"I told you to watch out! Didn't you hear me?" his brother asked him as he fell on the ground from the hit.

He wanted to cry from the pain. He wanted her to be there to treat him, but she wasn't.

When they reached home that day, his babysitter was there waiting for him. She was shocked to see the bump and quickly treated him. His brother left him soon after to visit their grandpa, leaving him to rest with his babysitter.

He was tired. He wanted to sleep.

And he did.

_Where am I? He asked himself._

_"Dreamland", someone said. He turned around._

_"Akie!!" he ran towards her. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you the whole day. I've got a bump on my head the size of a baseball", he told her._

_Akie gave a sour smile. He noticed her down mood. "Hey, what's up?" _

_She looked away from him. "I-I have to leave you" she said in a whisper._

_"No, no" the boy backed away from his angel, tears forming in his eyes. "You said you'd wait until I'm a bit older"_

_Akie was crying. "I know I said that. It's just I'm supposed to wake up from my long sleep. Oh, you have to understand"_

_The boy looked around, he wanted to run and hide. But there was nothing surrounded them. Akie went up to him and hugged him. "You have to understand. I want to wake up. Oh, I haven't seen my family for a long time; I've missed them so much!" _

_The boy pushed her away. "Why are you doing this to me? Was I bad boy? I can change! Just don't leave me!!"_

_"No, no. It's not that. You're old enough to take care of yourself now. You don't need me. Besides now that your day is going to be occupying with basketball, there would be no time for me." The angel explained._

_"That's not true!! I do like basketball, but I like you too!" the boy broke down in tears. "You were my best friend. Now I'll never have any friends anymore"._

_The angel hugged him again. "That's not true. You will have friends." She cupped his face and stared into his eyes. "Friends come and go. But they will always remain in your heart. You have to let go of me, but this I promise you. One day we'll see each other again, and we'll be together then"_

_The boy stopped crying. "You promise?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay. I'll never forget you." He hugged her back. The angel smiled, "I'll never forget you too"._

_Slowly she vanished from his embrace. He looked at her transparent body vanishing, and lastly her smile was gone. He wanted to cry, but no tears came out._

He woke up. His cheek was wet. It wasn't a dream; his angel had really gone from him. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen where he found his babysitter.

"Hey, you woke up? You want ice cream?" his baby sitter asked. There was something different in the boy, she had noticed. His gaze was different; it wasn't like his happy and cheerful look. It was deep and mysterious.

He nodded. "Are you ok? You look like you had a nightmare" she said as she handed him his bowl of ice cream.

He shook his head, "it wasn't a nightmare"

Little does the babysitter, and the whole family knows, it was the day when Kaede Rukawa turned into a cold, mysterious person that he is now.

Author's note: I know the story it's a bit confusing right now, (maybe you can say the character is OOC) but this only the prologue, and besides I'm trying to explain how Rukawa became a cold person, so bear with me. Don't worry, I'll explain about everything soon okay?

In the mean time, do review. Thanks!


	2. Welcome Back

Hey ya'll. The first chapter's up! Hope ya'll like it.For those who reviewed my prologue; annoyingsister (of course, my _own _annoying sister), hanabanana, kari and arty, thank you!! Anyway this chapter takes place during the real setting of the anime. And since this is my fist attempt to write RukawaxOC, I'm working hard to make my OC, less mary-sue. If you think that my OC _is _a mary-sue, do write to me and help me to change it. And I hope you'd write and give me ideas for the upcoming chapters too. I'd reallyappreciate it.

Ok then, enough talk! Read and review ok?

Disclaimer: sigh I think ya'll know what I mean. SD isn't mine. (Though I hope Mitsui is mine..) sigh

First Chapter-Welcome Back

_"Do you think we can be friends?" the girl asked him. He just shrugged. "I've never had any real friends before" she told him._

_He didn't answer her. It wasn't a question, and even if it was, he wouldn't know how to answer. _

_Silence ensued. They looked at the setting sun, ignoring the noisy visitors visiting the theme park. She broke the silence a few minutes later, "I'm coming back next year. Mom asked me to."_

_He just nodded. Again, it wasn't a question. He was only trained to answer questions or only speak when needed. The girl sighed, understood. Trying to get the statue-like person to talk wasn't an easy job. She looked at him, smiling not wanting to give up easily. "I guess I see you next year then?"_

_He knew that was a question. But he still doesn't know the correct phrase to answer it. Dear lord, he was only taught to shoot hoops. He gave her a nod. "Aa" was his only reply._

_The girl smiled. "Next year…things will be different then, I guess" _

The second alarm clock started ringing vigorously. He stirred in his sleep and finally gave in. He took the clock and threw it out the window and heard his gardener's screaming his name again for throwing the 12th alarm clock down his garden that week.

Kaede Rukawa scratches his head. He was having the same dream again, that week. He had dreamt of his meeting with _her_ a year ago.

He got up, to get ready for school. He was about to pull off his t-shirt when he noticed a magazine on his desk.

_This must be Reiji-niisan's work_, he told himself. He picked up the magazine. There on the cover of "Dream" magazine, stood the girl, Akie or the name she's known as in the model world, "Ai". Her hair was blonde this time. He began to wonder how many times she dyed her hair in a day. She still looked the same like the last time he saw her. Only certain parts of her body did mature, he had noticed.

He threw back the magazine and continued where he left off. He tossed his clothes and it landed on his desk, covering the magazine. But Kaede Rukawa didn't seem to notice it.

* * *

"Rukawa!" the ball passed to him in an instant. Automatically, he knew what he was doing, where he was going. He ran so swiftly, avoiding the opponents. He almost reached his destination. He jumped.

The board was shaking. Two hands hold dearly on the rim before letting go. "TEME KITSUNEE!!!" someone hissed behind him. He didn't need to know who it was; he ignored the red head and went back to his team.

Ayako looked up, another dunk by Rukawa. _I wonder if he thinks about anything else other than basketball_, she asked herself, watching the rookie running back for defense.

She looked around and let out a sigh. Mr. Anzai was no where in sight. She wondered where her coach might have been. _Is he sick? No, Mr. Anzai was fine yesterday. Besides if he was sick, Mrs. Anzai would've called me. But I didn't receive any call that morning, other than Ryota calling just to say hi. So where could—_

Her thoughts were disturbed by the loud shouting in the middle of the court. Akagi, the captain who was standing next to her to observe the game went to them, while the vice-captain was trying to stop the red head's rage.

"HE STARTED IT!!" Ayako heard Sakuragi's voice. She was sure that even outsiders could've heard Sakuragi's voice a mile away. The quarrel continues, Sakuragi blaming Rukawa for something. She didn't bother to find out, it's not that she doesn't care, it happen _everyday_, and it bored her already.

She'd secretly wish something different would happen to the club, something that can change the mood, or to be precise her mood of the club—

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU STUPID FOX!!!" —or something that can stop the necking—

THUMP

–and she doesn't mean Akagi's powerful punch which Sakuragi had just received.

Ayako shook her head. After a few minutes (and a few more punches) the game continued. She watched silently as Kogure passed the ball to Mitsui. Mitsui took his stand and shoot a three pointer. It almost went in if it wasn't stopped by Rukawa in mid air. The ball flew to Miyagi and he dribbled it to the other side.

Miyagi passed the ball to Yasuda, but Sakuragi caught it instead. He went on his way for a dunk. Again, it was stopped. Sakuragi's face became red, even redder than his hair if it was possible.

She was enjoying it, until she heard loud commotion. She went towards where the noises came from. There were a few people standing in front of the gym. "Um, can I help you?"

"Uh, this girl wants to see one of the players, Ayako-san" her classmate, Yuko told her. Ayako looked at the pointed girl. She wasn't from around, she thought. The girl was tall and slim. Her long, thick wavy vermillion hair was eye-catching. She had worn a sunglasses despite that the sun wasn't shining much. _No wonder the guys are following her_, the girl was indeed gorgeous, she looked like a model in Ayako's eyes.

The girl looked at her and took off her sunglasses. "Um, hi. Who's you're looking for?" Ayako asked the girl. She smiled, "I'm looking for a player named—"

A ball flew in their direction. They ducked, protecting themselves. Ayako turned back to the game. "TEME RUKAWA!!" Sakuragi blew out. Ayako could feel his anger rising, steams were visibly coming from his ears. "Do'ahou" was Rukawa's only reply. He was the closest to Ayako and the crowd. He walked to them and looked for the ball.

"Here" the girl passed him the ball. Rukawa looked at her, his eyes narrowed, as if trying to recall the girl from his memory. He took the ball and the girl smiled.

He remembers that smile.

And the hair.

"I'm back" the girl suddenly said, looking straight in his eyes.

Icy blue met ocean green.

Ayako looked at the scene unfolding in front of her. So did the few people.

Her jaw almost dropped when she saw that Rukawa had a little smile-that-isn't-really-a-smile-at-all on his lips. It was something new. Rukawa HAD never given that expression.

He nodded and the girl widened her smile. "What's going on there?" Akagi bellowed. They all turned around and faced the captain. "What's going on?"

Rukawa ignored his captain. He was looking at the girl. As if she had understood his look, she nodded, went near him and whispered something. Then she faced Akagi, bowed and said sorry and left, taking the drooling boys with her. Akagi and Rukawa looked at their retreating back, before walking back to the game.

Ayako however had pulled Yuko's arm, "Eh?"

"Who's she?"

"I was at the library when suddenly this guy, he's quite tall and he looked a lot like Rukawa-kun except that he's friendlier. He asked me if I could take the girl with me to the basketball club. Then the guys saw her and started following her—" She was cut off.

"O-kay, but who is she?"

"I asked her. She said she's a close friend"

"A close friend of Rukawa?" Ayako asked. She began to wonder, if there's a guy who looked like Rukawa, it must have been Reiji Rukawa, Rukawa's older brother. She had seen him before in her junior high. Speaking of junior high, she had known Rukawa from there, but even until today, Rukawa never had a close friend. From all she can tell, his only friends are his basketball teammates.

"Ayako!" she heard her name called by the captain. "Oh! Ok, thanks Yuko." She said and bid her farewell. She went back to the gym and went to the captain.

* * *

"Phew, that was tiring" Mitsui told Miyagi at the boys' locker room. They had finished their training and were changing their clothes. "Tell me about it" Miyagi said, unlocking his locker.

Kogure walked in. "Hey, did you notice what happened just now?" Mitsui asked him. "Huh? About what?"

"How would we know? We only saw Rukawa standing at the door and a glimpse of someone in front of him with red hair" Miyagi said.

Kogure looked up, trying to remember. "No, I didn't notice anything. Probably someone went to pass a message to Rukawa?"

As if on cue, the boy walked in, making his seniors jumped back. Rukawa raised a brow. "Heh, uh hi!" Mitsui said, sweat dropped. Rukawa gave him his stoic look and went to his locker, the opposite of theirs.

The three watched quietly as the boy changed his clothes. They became curious when they saw Rukawa stopped on his track for a moment, looking at something and then closed his locker and went out.

Miyagi looked at Mitsui. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. Mitsui nodded. Kogure sensing that his fellow teammates were up to no good, told them, "I think it's best if we stay out of Rukawa's business"

"Not when there's a juicy story!" Miyagi said, walking towards Rukawa's locker. Mitsui, who was already there, opened the locker and the duo began searching the locker. Suddenly Miyagi's eyes caught a glimpse on something underneath Rukawa's extra t-shirt. "Hey, what's this?"

"Guys, I don't think it's a good idea to—", Kogure's words were cut off by Mitsui. "Hey, it's a picture"

Mitsui looked at the picture closely. Miyagi did the same. Curious, Kogure did too. It was a sticker picture. There was Rukawa, looking stoic like always and a girl. "Who's the girl?" Miyagi asked.

Suddenly the door burst opened. Surprised, Mitsui put back the picture and slammed the locker. They looked at the door. It was Sakuragi. He cocked an eyebrow, looking quizzically, "What are you up to?"

"Uh, nothing" Miyagi answered, picking up his bag and left the room, Mitsui and Kogure followed suit, leaving Sakuragi clueless.

* * *

"Finally you're back!" Reiji shouted. He went up to his brother and pretended to kiss him.

Kaede Rukawa quickly pushed him away.

"Oh? Is this how you repay me, when I kindly brought your future wife to see you at school?"

The youngest of Rukawa members gave his brother his icy glare. "You think you can kill me with that stare? Hah! As if! I'm power—ow!" he turned around to face the red-haired girl holding a thick book which she had hit him with it.

Her face was flushed red. "Ne, Reiji-san, would you like to have _fish_ for dinner tonight?" she threatened, remembering that Reiji's worst phobia is offish.Akie tried hard not to burst into laughter at the thought of the handsome, strong guy in front of her screaming and running away at the sight of the scally,cold-blooded vertebrate that lives in water.

Reiji's face showed horror,"uh, no thanks."

Kaede Rukawa ignored them and walked up to his room. She's back earlier than I expected. He thought as he glanced at the red-haired girl. A small _almost_ a smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Dinner went like usual. Kaede Rukawa had found out that only Akie and her sister came back to Japan, their parents working busily back at the States. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" his mom asked Akie.

Akie smiled. "Mom and Dad bought an apartment for us. We're only staying here for a while, until they finished renovating and moving in all the furniture." Mrs. Rukawa nodded. "So Aoko, you're gonna take over your dad's branch in here?" Mr. Rukawa asked. Aoko nodded. "Looks like you and me are going to be partner" Sakura smiled, spoon-feeding her daughter, Sayuri.

_This is boring._ Kaede thought. He looked at Akie before taking a sip of his drink. "Can I be excuse?" he asked. His parents nodded. They watched him going up to his room. Then they shifted their look on Akie who was playing with her food. Akie looked up, meeting everyone's gaze on her, "What?"

They were grinning madly, even her sister. It was more than the usual smile. This was the menacing, mischievous grin. The SCARY one. Suddenly it struck her, she knew what they wanted her to do. "Oh no!"

* * *

Rukawa opened his bedroom's door. He looked at his half messy room before plopping down on his bed; his head hit the pillow, but not yet ready to fall asleep. It was weird; usually his eyes would be eager to close when he hit his bed, but not tonight.

He stared at the ceiling. _Why she came back early? Isn't she busy with her modeling work?_ He closed his eyes, trying to sleep, but he still couldn't. Suddenly he heard a knock from outside. "Come in"

And Akie did. Kaede sat up on his bed, staring at her. She walked in and sat on the bed, next to him.

Kaede looked at her, "What is it?" He was a bit surprised. No girl, except for Sakura and his mother had sat on his bed. Then again, no other girl had entered his room before. He wondered what the girls at school would say about this.

Akie just shrugged. "I was happily eating and they pushed me here." She told him.

Kaede nodded. Silence took over.

"So" Akie said, breaking the ice. "You must be wondering why I came to your school earlier." She said looking at him. He gave her his stoic expression. Akie continued.

"I arrived early in the morning. Reiji-san and Sakura-san picked Aoko-neechan and me. Then we went back here. Suddenly Reiji-san had the craziest idea to bring me to your school. So we went. Suddenly he walked out, taking me with him and we went in the school."

"Then Reiji-san saw this girl and asked her to bring me to the basketball court. At first I didn't want to, but Reiji-san pushed me, so I had no way out. Then I saw you," she said, smiling at him.

Kaede just nodded his head. The silence came back again. Akie was lost in her thoughts, while Kaede stared at his study desk, hoping that Akie won't see the magazine.

Out of the blue came a shout from downstairs, it surprised Akie. She jumped back, her shoulder pressing against his firm one, their skin touched. "Akie! Come back down!" she heard her sister shout.

_Honestly, didn't she felt any shame? Shouting so loudly and this isn't our house, for God's sake! Maybe she felt too welcome here, after all the Rukawa treats us like family, maybe it's because—_ Akie looked at the guy next to her, suddenly feeling her cheeks turning to a shade of red.

She let out a sigh. "I better go see what Aoko-neechan wants," she told him and he merely nodded. She stood up, walking to the door. Her hand was already on the door knob and she turned around to face him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm going to enter your school. Good night Kaede" she said and walked out.

Kaede looked at the closed door._ Going to Shohoku?_ He rested his head on his pillow. _She's going to enter Shohoku?_ Another almost-a-smile emerged on his face, the third time that day before dozing off to sleep.

I hope I didn't confuse any of you with this chapter. Don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapter. Yup, it's the flashback when the two of them first met; a year ago. Till then, REVIEW!!!


	3. Getting Along

Hey you guys. This will be the last chapter I'll post before the school holiday (In Malaysia) is over. Sorry for the late update, I was worrying myself for the PMR results I'd be getting…but it's all good (I scored all 8 A's!! Ya baby!!!) Anyway, happy new year! May your year will be filled with happiness! Thanks for the reviews! And please, I could do some more on this new year Enjoy! And those in Malaysia welcome back to school!

Oh and oh yeah. You guys must've heard about the terrible tsunami right? Isn't it just horrible? One of my friend lost a brother back in Indonesia...it's sad. Anyway, let's give all those people who were affected by the tsunami a great new year… let's donate ya'll!!

Very well, let's get back to the chapter. Enjoy and review please!!

Third Chapter- Getting Along

Second Flashback

"Oh, where could she be?" Mrs. Yoshida asked worriedly. Her husband tried his best to calm his scarred wife. Reiji and Aoko had gone out to look after the young model. They had been away for an hour, but still no sign of success from them.

Mrs. Rukawa realized that her youngest son had his face buried under his arms on the dining table. She knew that he was sleeping. "Kaede", she shook him, "wake up". Her son made no movement. Toshimi Rukawa was annoyed. Here she was, worrying about her friend's daughter, while her son was peacefully sleeping.

She moved his arms so she could see his face. Then she pinched his nose, hard. Kaede Rukawa moved his head. His mother moved her hand on him and waited for him to open his eyes. Kaede opened his eyes and met face to face with his mother's scary look.

Toshimi took a deep breath. She didn't want to lose her temper in front of her friends. In a whisper, though it felt like a threatening command, she told Kaede to get up and wash the drool stains from his face and come back to the living room afterwards or else. Kaede Rukawa did as he was told and went to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked him. "Wash my face" was his only replied.

He turned the tap and watched the water flowing down. He washed his face. The excess water hit his shirt, making it wet._ Damn,_ he cursed. He was about to leave when he heard a sob from outside. He quietly opened the back door from the kitchen and peeked at the owner of the sob, there he found the red head, crying; her back was against the wall and she was hugging her knees. He switched on the back door's light before walking up to her.

The light was a clear sign to her that someone had found her hiding place. She looked up and saw her so called fiancé, staring down at her. "They're looking for you" he said. That was the first sentence he spoke to her. She looked at him, his face was wet and a few of his fringe were sticking to his forehead. The water from his face was dripping on his already wet shirt, making it visible to see his broad chest.

Under the dim light, she did found him attractive. Her inner side begins to protest with her, but she ignored it. She kept scanning the man that stood in front of her.

He was tall, at least about 20 cm more or less than her. For a 15 years old, he looked really tough, his body was well-built. His intense blue eyes, his sharp nose and his small lips; needless to say, his face was perfect, just like she imagined how _her_ Mr. Perfect would've look. However she had never seen anyone so mysterious and cold just like him. She stared deep in his eyes. They were empty. It was likes she was staring at a total void.

He stared back at her, making her shiver a little. _Those eyes can melt any girls. _She thought. "I said, they're all looking for you", he repeated himself when the girl didn't answer him.

His sharp voice had snapped her back to reality. "Huh?" she asked, clueless. His words finally sank in her mind and she continued, "So? Who cares" she told him. Kaede Rukawa looked at her. He then extended his right hand.

"What?" the girl asked. She ignored him and didn't grab his hand. Rukawa decided he'd grab hers instead.

And he did. The girl was shocked, "W-what are you doing?" She tried to free herself, but his grip was stronger. He pulled her back to the kitchen. The girl felt her blood boiling. She stopped moving.

Rukawa turned to see her. She tried to free herself again, still no success. Finally she stepped on his foot, the pain made Rukawa to let go of her hand. He winced in pain. Tears started welling in her eyes as she looked at him angrily, "This is your fault. Leave me alone" she said in tears.

He doesn't like to talk, but he feels like he needed to talk. It's the only way to let her know it wasn't his fault like she had accused him. He neared her and cupped her face.

Akie stared into those icy eyes. She would've melt under his gaze, but her anger stopped her from doing so. "If I wanted to get married to you, I wouldn't pull you here. We're going to tell them it's off."

Akie pushed his hand away from her face, "but you were the one who agreed."

"I didn't. I was sleepy when father asked me. I didn't know what I said." Rukawa explained. He had talked to much. More than he had thought.

"Now come", he pulled her hand again. This time Akie didn't remonstrate.

They walked in the dining room. The parents turned in surprised, "Kaede where did you—"

Kaede cut off his mother's word, "We want to call it off". She looked at him surprised, but she knew her son was serious, judging by the look he gave her.

Toshimi sighed. She sat back on her chair. "We know we decided this without your say. Ok, you're free to speak your mind."

Akie pulled her hand away from Kaede and looked at her mom. "I don't want to be engaged." The parents looked at Kaede, who stared back and weakly nodded. Mrs. Rukawa rubbed her temples and sighed, thinking seriously.

Sakura came to the dining room, a second after. "I called Reiji. They'll be back soon" she told the group. A cry could be heard from upstairs; she excused herself and went to her daughter.

"Very well. The engagement is _not_ off. But I have a proposition." Mrs. Rukawa suddenly said.

They listened intently. Mrs. Rukawa continued, "The two of you will befriend each other, get to know each other better. The engagement as I said; is not off. It will still continue until your graduation's day. Then you will decide whether to continue the engagement or not."

Mrs. Yoshida, smiled, understood what her friend was saying. "That means, in three years time, you two will have to get along with each other, no excuses, right Toshimi?" Mrs. Rukawa nodded, and continued. "On that day, you will tell us whether you still want to be engage or not. If you do, then all of us will be glad, but if you choose not to; you have to promise that your children will marry with the other and it will still continue until one of Rukawa is married to one of Yoshida, just like your grandfathers want."

Akie looked confused. "We're still engage? I thought that—"

"Akie, I think what your mom and Mrs. Rukawa meant is that you two will still be engage so that you can get to know each other better. But if you think it won't work out, then you can call it off." Mr. Yoshida explained.

Mrs. Yoshida nodded, "Yes, but you can only call it off when you've tried to be with each other's company. Understood?"

Akie nodded. The parents looked at Kaede. He was standing behind Akie, almost dozing off to sleep. Mr. Rukawa elbowed his son, "Kaede?"

Kaede, who listened to the conversation in a blur, opened his eyes and nodded. "Very well. This very moment, the two of you are friends and we want it to stay like this until your ready with your answer," Mr. Rukawa added.

"Okay then, it's settled." Mr. Yoshida clapped his hand, feeling relieved that they have solved their children's problem. A loud slam could be heard from the hall. A second after Reiji came running in, Aoko behind him, "so what did we miss?"

* * *

**REIJI RUKAWA P.O.V.**

The Yoshida are staying with us for two weeks before heading back to L.A. Mom had told me about the deal she had made with Kaede and Akie.

It's funny. I mean you don't just wake up one day and realized that your little brother is already engaged while you're still stuck being single. Not that I have a problem, but it's just annoying that Kaede gets to find his woman first. I don't dare to say to his face, knowing how strong he's become; I'd probably be in a hospital the next day.

At first it was awkward to have another family staying under the same roof, but we began to adapt to it. The first week, Kaede and Akie rarely spoke to each other unless needed.

So, that's how I was involved in this mess. Mom came to me and Sakura asking for our help to get them together. Seeing Mom in the miserable mess that her father, my grandfather had created, I agreed to help.

Sakura, Aoko and I planned to bring them to a theme park. Our excuse was that we're celebrating Akie's success in learning Japanese in a week. (It seem like a miracle to me that a girl like her now can speak, write and read Japanese, and she only learnt it in A WEEK. I guess with the right teacher (and the amount of money) it is possible).

Our plan was to secretly leave the two of them so they could talk. It did work, only a little. I sneaked out on them, only to see them talking while watching the sunset and them taking pictures together.

At the beginning of the second week, I was running out of ideas. I mean I'm kinda good in matchmaking my friends, but this is different. I've never met anyone so statue-like, like Kaede. THAT is the hard part.

I was ready to tell mom I'd quit when I saw them together at the mini basketball court, behind our house, which was created a year ago for Kaede.

I sneaked up on them again and began to eavesdrop. "So you've been playing this since you were small?" I heard Akie's voice. She was watching my brother practicing his skill. "Aa", Kaede said before shooting a three pointer.

"Don't you ever feel tired or bored?"

I watched as Kaede gave her his icy look, which she didn't notice. "No" he simply answered. "Oh". "Wow, I've never met anyone who's so into basketball. I bet you're gonna be a successful basketball player one day."

Kaede stopped on his track, looked at her, "Thank you". _Whoa? Am I dreaming or did I just see Kaede's blush?! Nah must have been from the practice._ I looked at Akie, she seem to be enjoying my brother's training.

I stood there, inside the fake bush. The bush was special, it's made only for hiding, like those you can see in cartoon. I saw it at a cartoon shop and bought it for fun, and it proved to be great for spying.

Anyway, I stood there waiting for whatever's gonna happen soon. I watched as Kaede's jump to make a dunk. The ball rolled near Akie. She picked it up and handed it to Kaede. Kaede took the ball, but instead of going back in his practice, he sat next to her.

Akie smiled and handed him a towel and a water bottle. She watched Kaede wiping his sweat and drinking his water. "What?" Kaede asked her, finally noticing Akie's gaze upon him.

Akie shook her head and hugged her knees. "My manager told me that I'm the most hardworking person when it comes to modeling, and I thought it was true, but that's before I see you in action"

"I want to be number one" Kaede simply answered her. Akie smiled. She grabbed the basketball, "May I?" Kaede just nodded. Akie stood in front of the hoop, aiming the ball and shoot.

The ball went over the hoop.

And hit my head.

* * *

**KAEDE'S P.O.V.**

THUMP

"Owww"

I looked at the direction where my ball had landed. "Did you hear that?" Akie asked me.

She went near the bush. _That's strange. I've never seen the bush there before._ She looked around the bush, scanning it. Finally she took my ball and walked back towards me.

"Here, I'm not good in basketball" she laughed. I took back the ball, my eyes still on the bush. Then it struck me. I've seen that bush before. _Reiji-niisan._

"Huh, what?" Akie asked me. Did I say that out loud? I picked up my stuff, and told her we're leaving. She nodded and walked back in the house. I looked at the bush, kicked it hard and followed her.

* * *

"Reiji, what happened to you?" Sakura asked her brother. Aoko looked at Reiji carefully. "You have a bump on your head." Reiji looked at the two women before plopping down on the sofa. "Punishment from above" was his only reply.

* * *

**AKIE'S P.O.V.**

Two weeks passed by and it was time for me to go back. The Rukawa family was at the airport with my family. Everyone was there except for Kaede Rukawa. He had a basketball match and couldn't make it in time.

The whole two weeks weren't so bad I guess. I finally made a new friend that accepts me as me. I opened my wallet and looked at our sticker picture.

I was standing next to him, I pretended to pout and Kaede Rukawa looked blankly at the camera. There were words written above our heads, "K.R. and A.Y." and below us another word, "Friends" was written. There were small decorations like stars, hearts and bubbles on the picture, making the picture crowded.

The picture looked weird but to me, but it was the best picture of me I've ever seen. It was even better than all the magazines combined. It was a proof of a new friendship.

"Okay, we're ready to leave" my dad told my family, and I snapped from my thoughts and closed my wallet. I went up to Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa and bowed to them, "Thank you for the wonderful weeks" I said sincerely. They smiled at me and thanked me too. Then I went to Sakura and Reiji Rukawa, I bid my farewell to them and I hugged little Sayuri too.

Then Sakura Rukawa went to me and whispered in my ear, "You'll come back, right?" I looked at her, smiled and nodded. "Send my regards to your brother. I wish him good luck for his basketball matches." Sakura nodded, "I'm sure he wishes you the same for your model job"

That was it; I left the place where I was born and the family that I had met for two weeks. I know that I have to come back soon, whether I like it or not, because of the promise I made to my parents and Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa.

_Rukawa…Kaede Rukawa. _I stared into the space once I've settled in my seat in the plane. Sure, at first he looked like a mysterious, cold-hearted person to me. But from the second glance, he's not so bad after all.

Now..please review!!! Love ya'll! Happy new year!


End file.
